Spider-Man's Journey through the MCU
by Wingd knight
Summary: Peter decides to accept Tony's offer to join the Avengers at the end of Homecoming, how will this affect his life both inside and out of the costume? Lets find out.
1. Prolong

**Saw Spider-Man Homecoming yesterday and got the urge to write a Spider-Man fic, so here is chapter one. Don't expect regular updates and please REVIEW!**

* * *

Peter Parker, better known to the world as Spider-Man, stared at the new and improved Spider-suit that his idol Tony Stark, also known as Ironman, had just presented to him.

After Peter's victory over the thief Adrian Toomes the best that the young hero had hoped for was to regain a neutral standing in the eyes of the Avenger's current leader after he had lost the previous favor he held when he screwed up his previous meetings with Toomes and his gain of advanced weapon dealers. Instead things had turned out far better than he could have hoped for. Mr. Stark not only saw him in a positive light once more, but he was even willing to make Peter a full-fledged Avenger! After months of feeling like he had something to prove to the world's great heroes he was finally being invited to stand side by side with them. This was everything he had wanted, how could he say no? There were just a few things he had to make clear first.

"Mr. Stark," Peter nervously stopped the Iron Avenger.

"Yeah kid?" The hero asked.

The super powered teen licked his lips, "If I join the Avengers," He began, making sure that the 'if' was heard, "Will I still be able to pratol New York?" He asked.

The billionaire looked confused at the question but nodded none the less, "As long as you remain on call for missions and are here for the weekend team training sessions you're free to do whatever you want in your free time. As long as it stays legal."

Peter nodded, that sounded fair, "And my identity?" He asked his fellow scientific genius, "Can it stay between you, me, and Happy? I don't want my aunt or Ned to be targets."

Again Stark nodded his head this time having seen the question coming, "After I… recruited you for the battel in Berlin I had a talk with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the world security council. In the end we were able to come to compromise when it came to a super's identity. If you want to remain anonymous the only people who will know who you are under your spandex are you- the one in question-, me- the current leader of the Avengers- and the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.- that being Nick Fury. Good old Ross wasn't too happy about being left out of that list but with Fury on my side we got him to back down." Turns out Fury agreed that the less people who knew the real names and identities of heroes the better. Probably came with spending so much time working and being in charge of spies and Black Ops teams. Ross and the council were pissed off that the Director wasn't siding with them, but they were never happy.

Hearing this Peter squared his shoulders, if that was the case, "Do you mind if I keep the suit you made me for Berlin? I just got used to it."

Ten minutes later found Peter standing in full costume next to Tony Stark in a room filled to the brim with reporters from every news source on the eastern seaboard cameras flashing constantly and every voice trying to be heard over the noise produced from the people around them.

Tony Stark walked up to the podium that rested on their end of the room and raised his hands for silence, which was quickly delivered when the press saw that the heroic billionaire was about to begin. "Right, as you all know I called you all here for a big announcement that you can bring back to your bosses." He started getting a few scattered chuckles before he continued, "As you all know a few months ago Steve Rogers also known as Caption America and several others refused to sign the Superhero registration accords for several reasons. I admit none of us handled that very well. I'm sure our fight in Berlin is also common knowledge. What many of you might not know is that for that fight my side was undermanned big time so we had to recruit both prince T'Challa under his homeland's mantel of the Black Panther, and this young man beside me, who goes by the name Spider-Man." Stark briefly ran down gesturing to Peter when he was mentioned and causing many of the gathered reporters to snap pictures of the teen, not that they knew just how young he was. "Now after that fight I was able to talk to Rogers for a few minutes before he disappeared for good and while we still don't see eye to eye on registration I saw that what the original accords demanded was too much to force on those who only wanted to help their fellow man, and Spider-Man here agreed with me. For the past several months while I and the UN rehashed our previous agreement Spider-Man has remained a reserve Avenger member… the only reserve Avenger member really, so that he did not have to sign and reveal his face to the world at large. Unlike the other Avengers Spider-Man has family and friends who don't have the luxury of their own powers or state of the art security guarding them 24/7, in light of this it has been agreed that now that he has agreed to sign the modified registration act his identity will remain between him, I, and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director to minimize the danger his loved ones will be placed in." The Iron Avenger explained to those gathered and by proxy the world at large. "But I didn't call you all here just to talk about the dramatic life of an Avenger. This press release is about three things: One, so that everyone who desires to join our ranks knows that if they do their identity will remain theirs should they choose, Two, to make it understood that while the Avengers will follow the UN's rules we are not its private army, and Three, most importantly of all, it is to formally welcome the Avenger's newest recruit, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!"

And with those words Peter's new life as an Avenger officially began.

* * *

 **Yes it is short, most of my opening chapters are, but the reason it is so short this time is because I saw the movie at 7:30 and wanted to post this at 7:30.**

 **This story will be a universe in which Peter is both an Avenger and a street hero going to Highschool with him juggling his responsibilities and doing his best to live up to his icons. I would say more but if I want to post this in time I have to end this.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Be sure to leave a Review!**


	2. May finds out

**Sorry its been a while since I updated anything, but here's something to hopefully hold you guys over. Be sure to review!**

* * *

"So why am I taking you back to New York again?" Happy asked his young passenger.

"I became Spider-Man to help the little guy, I can't do that if I stay in the mansion all the time." Peter told his former caretaker.

"Then you're going to need to get a driver's license because I'm not going to make this trip every time you're needed at base." Happy informed him as they entered the outskirts of America's largest city.

It was another twenty minutes before they pulled up in front of Peter's apartment complex, the sun just beginning to set on the horizon. Grabbing the large brown bag that Mr. Stark had given him to take his suit home with, Peter bade the security director farewell and went up to his and his aunt's apartment with a spring in his step. Now that he was on good terms with Tony Stark again and an Avenger to boot he could tell his aunt that he got his 'internship' back along with a promotion to go along with it.

Opening the door Peter called out to his aunt, "Aunt May? You home?" He called out, being sure to keep his voice at a level that his aunt could hear if she were in the apartment but wouldn't be heard by the neighbors. Hearing nothing in reply the young hero guessed that his aunt was out job hunting or with her book club. Either way this meant that he was free to get accustomed to his Stark Approved Spider-Suit.

With a smile on his face the teen entered his room and opened the innocent looking bag holding the technological wonder that was his superhero outfit. Putting on the cloth covered technology Peter took a few steps around his room simply enjoying the feeling of being back in the suit. Turning to face his window the young hero took off his mask, a smile gracing his face as he looked at the fabric coated tech.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Gah!" Peter yelped, the noise startling him into doing a spin jump and sticking back first against his ceiling. "Aunt May!" Peter cried, his face pale as the realization of what had happened struck him, "I thought you weren't home…"

His aunt simply glared at her ceiling bound nephew, "I just got back," She told him lowly, her voice nearly a growl. "Care to explain why I found you wearing Spider-Man's costume, and why you are _on the freaking ceiling?!"_

Oh he was so screwed, "I can explain !" He tried to pacify her as he dropped to the ground, his mind scrabbling for some way to get out of this.

His aunt wasn't buying it, "Try."

"Er. Well, you _see_ …" Ugh, right truth it is. "Last year I got bit by this spider during a field trip, and it was radioactive or something because it somehow turned _me_ radioactive and gave me superpowers, and at first I thought I could use it to make some money, but then Uncle Ben died, and I got mad and I tracked down the guy who did it and I found out that I had let the guy run past me after robbing a store a month before and I felt really bad so I decided to never stand by again and to listen to Uncle Ben's advice you know his thing about power and responisability? Yeah so I thought I'd be like the Avengers and be a superhero so I made a crappy costume and called myself Spider-Man, but then Mister Stark found out somehow and he asked me to help him fight Captain America- that's why we went to Germany- then when we came back he made me a reserve Avenger which is what my internship was but then I did something Mr. Stark told me not to which is how I lost my spot as an reserve and my internship and I got really depressed and thought I was kinda worthless but then I found out the guy I was trying to stop when I got fired was going to steal a bunch of Avenger's weapons so I got my old costume and gear and stopped him which made Mr. Stark reconsider firing me and he made me a full-fledged Avenger and gave me back the suit he made me and I was really happy so I was trying it on again when you came in and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you please don't ground me." He rambled barley stopping to breath as he tried to explain himself.

His aunt slowly breathed in, "Let me get this straight. You thought it was a good idea to dress in footsy pajamas and fight crime, Stark found out and contracted you to fight against some of the most dangerous people in the world- which you _agreed to-_ then you continued to put yourself in harm's way for _months_ to the point you got _fired from the Avengers_ for putting yourself in danger, and you are now a full time Avenger which will put you in even _more_ life threatening situations?"

"Yes?"

"… who else knows about this?" May asked her face impossible to read.

"Um, Mr. Stark knows, I don't know how though, Ned knows because he was here one time when I came back, and Mr. Tombs pieced it together when I was working against his weapons operation."

"Tombs? Liz's father?"

"Yeah…"

"You went to your Homecoming dance with the daughter of the man trying to kill you?" She demanded.

"Well I didn't know who he was, and he didn't know who I was, until the night of the dance."

"So your best friend, a former arms dealer, and a super criminal all know about your double life, but you didn't think to tell me?" She demanded.

"Well I didn't _tell_ anyone," Peter explained, "they all found out on their own. And I uh, didn't want to worry you by telling you about me being Spider-Man…"

"Do you have Stark's phone number?" She asked him, her voice like ice.

"Yes…"

"Good, give it to me, I need to call him and tell him you're quitting because you are grounded for life."

"Wha-, what? You can't do that!"

"I am your legal guardian and you are fifteen, I can ground you as I see fit." She told him.

"But I'm an Avenger now! I can't be grounded! I have responsibilities!"  
" _You are a teenager!_ Your only responsibilities are school and homework, _not_ jumping around and off roofs in spandex fighting terrorists and assassins!"

"But Aunt May!"

"No! I already lost my sister and my husband, I'm not losing you too!" She yelled.

And just like that they both went from raging stunned. "Aunt May…"  
"No Peter." She stopped him, "I know Ben's death was hard on you, but don't think it wasn't even harder on me. With your mother and my parents gone he became a lifeline for me, when he died…"

Peter walked up to his aunt and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Aunt May, I promise you I will be _fine_ , I have all of the Avengers looking out for me, plus a danger sense. I know you don't like it that I might get hurt, but I can't just stand by and do nothing, I don't want anyone else to have to go through what we did when Ben died and the only way to do that is by being Spider-Man. Please understand Aunt May." Peter begged.

The woman looked her nephew in the eyes, her tears visible. "Peter…" She sighed "I don't think I'll ever be okay with you being a hero," She told him causing said hero to bow his head, "But I can understand why you think you need to be, and while I will always hope you will never put that costume on again, I won't stop you. Just promise you won't die." She conceded.

Peter smiled at his aunt, "I promise Aunt May, I'll always come back."

"Thank you Peter… I still want Stark's number though, I need to talk to him about hiring you to fight Captain America and who knows what else."  
Peter just gulped, "Yes Aunt May."

* * *

 **Mostly just transition, but I really think this is how May Parker would react to her teenage ward putting himself in life or death situations.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
